thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova
James 'Nova' Wilson, Jr. is a main Creature, mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, according to him, "being a jerk" and for raging. He has, however, shown softer sides. He plays various games with almost every other Creature. Nova also has a second channel which is currently being used for specific games, mostly in the fighting genre. He is the most subscribed Creature, with over 1.5 million subscribers as of March 7, 2013. Bio James previously lived with his mom and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania before moving to the Creature House in Colorado with the other Creatures. YouTube Nova started out making Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which at the time had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00n. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well, including continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself, and he became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature (Pyjak from Mass Effect 2) walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. Nova also created a second channel, the main focus of which is for WWE '13 and other WWE games He has hit 1,000,000 subscribers on July 30th, 2012 at 8:57 PM EST. Excerpts From The Chronicles Of Nova A lot of people get confused when talking about the young James, stories of him going to school and playing in the park like normal kids are often used to tone down the actual facts of his life before creating Youtube videos. Early in his life, James lived with his parents; a Circus midget and Bearded Lady, as part of a traveling circus that went from town to town spreading enjoyment to all the young children and their families. James was raised well-mannered, and honorable. He would often be seen handing fairy floss to orphans and homeless people free of charge. Then something changed. The Circus was losing customers. Families no longer wished to take their children to see James' father be mangled by the lion, and no one was interested in his mother's beard. This upset James immensely. One day over his dinner of bread and cheese he turned to his mother and said “Dearest Mother, tomorrow I shall go to the city, to see why the people no longer wish to come to the circus.” His mother looked grimly at him and forbid him to ever go near the city, “Wicked and terrible things live there”, she told him. That night, James packed his bag with a few mementos and supplies and after sneaking quietly past his snoring mother who was passed out at the table, he ducked out of the tent and headed off to the city. Within 5 minutes, James had himself a steady job as a Hotdog vendor, a car, and a nice flat overlooking the town. But James didn’t mind the view for it reminded him of when the circus packed up to move on. Now you may find it strange that James at the age of 5 had his drivers' license, but stranger things were afoot. While stopping to fill up gas one day he noticed the price had gone up. This displeased him greatly, and after researching what was going on, he walked from the gas station all the way to the Arabian desert to kick the Arabian Prime Minister in the nuts. Where if not for the countless eye witnesses and television crews covering the story, many would not believe it to be true, but then a mere 5 days later James arrived back at the gas station carrying behind him a cargo container filled with crude oil that he had been given by the Arabians in hopes that he would not impregnate all their females. By the Age of 20, James' life had dropped in quality drastically. He no longer had his job as a hotdog vendor, he had a mortgage, 3 kids, an alcoholic, abusive wife and a drug addiction to horse tranquilizers. Long gone was the James raised by the circus, now in his place was the angry young man who would push old people down stairs, punch babies and start fights with dustbins for looking at him wrong. This dramatic decline also included many stints in rehab with Lindsay Lohan, Nicole Ritchie, and twice with Charlie Sheen. It is also claimed that he was the one that gave Britney Spears her crew cut. These were some of James' darkest times, but soon after one of his failed attempts to start his own space station, James came to what he called his awakening. Waking up one day on the side of the road covered in what looked like half eaten pineapples, broken beer bottles and 16 plucked chickens James realised it was time to get his life back in order. What followed was the montage of all montages, and in a matter of a few short scenes, James had cured cancer, brought peace to the Middle East and now made and uploaded videos on the internet. Life, it seemed, had given James another chance. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that James is currently uploading videos with on his main channel. *The Walking Dead: Survival Insctinct *Far Cry 3 Campaign *Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra *Gears of War: Judgment w/ Kootra *Dead Space 3 w/ Sp00n *GMod Deathrun w/ Sp00n *Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n *GMod Flood w/ Immortal & Kevin *GMod Jailbreak w/ Immortal & Kevin *GMod Tower w/ Immortal & Kevin *Farming Simulator 2013 w/ Kootra (On Hiatus) *Nonsensical Chivarly: Medieval Warfare w/ Kootra (On Hiatus) *Die Rise Zombies Black Ops 2 w/ Kootra (On Hiatus) *Garry's Mod w/ Sp00n (On Hiatus) *Minecraft: The Ex-Communicated Series w/ Sly & Seamus (On Hiatus) *America's Next Top Model (On Hiatus) *Ultimate Chimera HUNT w/ Immortal and Kevin(On Hiatus) *Zombie Panic Source w/ Immortal & Kevin (On Hiatus) *Dayz Taviana Survival w/ Immortal & Kevin (On Hiatus(?)) *Dayz Namalsk Survival w/Immortal (On Hiatus(?)) Games Played Catchphrases and Quotes *"EWWW!" *"He will tear you a new one! " *"Come here you little shit!" *"OH COME ON!" *"Any painkillers in he'e? Painkillers? C'MON!!" (Used in Max Payne 3) *"Don't move bitch! BOOM! Right in your vagina!" (Used in Max Payne 3 - 1 MAN RESCUE SQUAD) *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"LOOOK AT THAT UNICORN!" (Used in the Walking Dead.) *"You broke the rules!" *"What's going on over he'e?" (Generally used with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here".) *"Nab it on up." *"Do it for me!" *"Beatin' dat ass!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels but started while using the mod More Creeps And Weirdos) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Gimme dat..." *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"Nyoooooo!!!" *"WGHARBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (Used during rage videos, and in Happy Wheels also.) *"I'm gonna gay tony on this shit!" (Mostly in Mincraft, once in Dead Island, and Skyrim.) *"Dundundundundundundun" (While doing the "Gay Tony ") *"Faceplant!" or "Use your face!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" *"Freestyle!" *"BROTHER HELP ME!!!" (Lion King reference used in 'Happy Wheels') *"Whatchamacallit" * "sings the walking dead intro" (some games) *"IM GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" (In the Avengers video on Creature Hub) *"NomNomNomNom.." *"WHAT THE FUCK?... Man..." *"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" (During Quad-Mountain Survival when a robber steals his things) *Gasping loudly *"Screw you." *"STOP FUCKIN STEPPIN ON MY CROPS." *"Hey, man." (commonly used in minecraft) *"OH RANDOM BIKE!"'' (Happy Wheels)'' *"PORQUêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê?" (In Max Payne 3 and in a few other videos) *"Fuck you T-dog" (Used in Quad Mountain Survival) *"You elemental pricks." (When a glowstone creeper blew up at his entrance.) *"This is all your fault, T-Dog!" *"Should've been you, T-Dog!" *"T-Dog you son of a bitch!" *"Gimme some of that dirty meat." (Dirty meat is what Nova says to replace rotten flesh.) *"Agh, big lady! NOOO!" (Happy Wheels) *"OOO, AWW, NAAA!" (Used when Nova goes MLG on shooting whales, and throwing swords in Happy Wheels.) *"Wow, he's not dying, holy shit." (Used in all games.) *"My keyboard is a piece of shit." (Used in Until I Rage series, Mostly on the Impossible game and Minecraft.) *"Hey, buddy!" (Used mostly in Minecraft when yelling at hostile mobs.) *"Kootra smells" *"My butt is so wet." *"WE'RE GOING TO PAX!" *"Por que, salsa...por que?" *"WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCK?!?!?!?!" *"Unbelievable." *"Unprofessional!" *Sneezing horribly.* *"Damn grey guy." (Used in Sumotori Dreams.) *"Sponsor me." (Used in random or in any of his videos where he tells a company to sponsor him for saying there name. An example would be that they order Papa Johns in a video, Nova would say sponsor me.) *"Putting the moves on that ficus." (From the Tom and Jerry custom map with Seamus.) *"Are you serious?" *"OH MY GODDDD!!!!!" *"You cracker jack!" *"GREY!!!" *"Dr. PEPPER!" *"_________ Up the Ying-yang" *"Get Up!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when he is prepared to strike.) *"Ewww...Your sick!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when a character humps him.) *"Gimme Kiss!" (Used in Walking Dead series when he goes up to Lily.) *"FUCK!!!!!!" *"I seen that/I seen it." *"STEVEN!" (Used in Minecraft: Asguard Adventures w/Kootra.) Filmography Video Games Trivia Main article: Paragon Nova/Trivia *He has snorted Fun Dip, twice. *Nova names products like Lipton Iced Tea, Fruit Gushers, and Brisk in commentaries to try and get a sponsorship deal. **On October 14, 2012, Nova finally got his wish and became sponsored by NOS High Performance Energy drink. But only for a short time *He thinks that eating while recording is unprofessional and will not hesitate to tell the others so (even though he does it himself). *It was announced in Creature Talk ep.59 by James that, based on his various username aliases using anal, the fanbase is now referred to as The Anal Army. *It's been known that Nova and Chilled have/had a dislike for each other; this may be the same with CaptainSparklez. *In Episode 8 of James' Just Cause 2 MP series, Chilled and Diction attempted to take Nova's car several times (not knowing it was Nova they were stealing from) Gallery File:Novawaving.jpg|Nova Waving Outside of The Creature House (during one of Dan's Vlogs) File:Vid00004mp4snapshot0355.jpg|Nova in his famous Gumby Suit, dancing for Creature Carl File:NovaYouTube.jpg|Nova's Current YouTube picture BLOOPERS - P.O. Box Video.mp40260.jpg|Playing the violin during the P.O Box blooper reel uberhaxornova_katana_by_notherbear-d4q6s6z.png|Nova's former avatar Nova's_Banner.jpg|Nova's current banner Nova.png Jame's-Walk.gif 534973_394703173903740_1164047142_n.jpg|Novas facebook photo 6d142d520b5817fc9d56e6458cd828cf_bigger.jpg|Novas twiter photo .jpg Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Paragon Nova